Urielle Kingsmith
Urielle Kingsmith is arguably one of the most powerful NPCs in the world. History In her earliest days, Urielle Kingsmith showed a unique aptitude for the divine and arcane arts among Teln Elves, and growing up alongside her childhood friends, Cal'lek and eventual husband, Eldaernth Kingsmith, allowed her to grow in magical prowess in ways that many did not anticipate in her early years. With the help of Eldaernth, Urielle was able to master her abilities as a martial warrior when combining her magic with her blades. Cal'lek, however, taught her how to control her raw magical power, and as a young prodigy, this was important for her growth. These two young men, however, were both incredibly rebellious, and unfortunately for her lineage, this resulted in them adventuring and doing things otherwise incredibly unusual for Teln Elves. They left the Spires, and together they sought what each of them wanted. Cal'lek sought knowledge, Eldaernth sought power, and Urielle sought enlightenment. Together, the three of them traveled the world, and the planes for what they sought. Although they would eventually part ways with Cal'lek, it wouldn't be too many more years before they met him again later in life. Eldaernth and Urielle were briefly involved in the First Orc War, aiding as Mercenaries. It was during this time that they met Telula Firebrand, and quickly became friends with the young human Dragonrider. Although Eldaernth and Telula were not as close, Urielle and Telula were as close as sisters, and in many ways, Urielle still considers the human woman to be practically a sister. During their stay in the Kingdom of Egron, years before the Second Orc War started, she met a heroic, courageous man by the name of Darius Falmark, who she quickly fell in love with. However, due to the fact they were so busy as adventurers with the growing hostilities with the orcs to the south, they never had time to get married. Despite this, they did have a child, by the name of Friede Falmark, unknown to the other individuals of their party, including Eldaernth. Urielle's magical prowess was great enough to cover up the pregnancy. To everyone else, even to Friede herself, her mother was killed in childbirth. Thanks to this bond, many years later, when the Second Orc War broke out, Urielle and Eldaernth heeded the call. It was because of this that they became members of the 'organization' known as the Heroes of Haven, and together they fought against the orcs. During the war, they fought against the Seven Deadly Sins, seven incredibly powerful servants of an enigmatic, mysterious being who they had never seen or heard of before. It wasn't long before they figured out who was behind it, when he revealed himself. It was Cal'lek, who had renamed himself to Maloglash, a malevolent and evil Lich. Urielle was heartbroken; one of her childhood friends had turned out incredibly evil. She went into battle with renewed vigor, and vengeance. She channeled the fury of every deity she had ever known. Ragathiel, Sarenrae, Iomedae were the three who answered the call with the most fervor. By the time the dust settled in the final battle, the Heroes of Haven had been victorious. But they had a loss; Darius had fallen, and his soul was taken. She assumed it was by one of the Seven Deadly Sins who had escaped retribution, and adventured into the world in an attempt to find the soul of the one she loved. But she couldn't. In the end, she gave up and returned to Eldaernth. There, she entered a marriage that she did not feel nearly as loved in; there was a distinct friendship, yes, but not the same kind of affection she held for Darius. Eventually, Eldaernth said he found a deity who would help them, and left to form the city of Luperion, the nation of Amaria, with this new deity as their patron God. It would be many, many years, and many children before Urielle learned what this deity truly was. When she discovered it, she was ripe with disgust, and left Luperion to form her own path once again. Physical Description Urielle is, in a word, beautiful. She is tall, graceful, with distinct, flowing, blonde hair and striking brown eyes that gleam with knowledge. She is athletic and beautiful, and manages to retain her feminine appearance while also remaining incredibly strong, and dexterous. She does not choose to wear armor, and instead relies upon her own charismatic nature to lend her strength against the attacks of her foes. She does, however, often wear a long, flowing, light colored robe with a number of holy symbols dangling from various parts of her body. Personality Urielle is a noble, intelligent, kind, and clever woman. She is knowledgeable in many, many different subjects thanks to her long life and love of books. She is incredibly noble, willing to sacrifice much to give to other's. She is kind, even to those of evil tendencies. She is especially loving of her children, even the ones who have strayed from the path of good, and more towards evil. Although she played no favorites, the children most dear to her were Anya, Zachariah, and Elora, who she felt followed her ideals mostly closely, while remaining free of their father's malevolent influence. Category:Lore Category:NPCs Category:Lore Character